


问就是我也喜欢大波姐姐

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: 艾吉奥（性转）/尼可洛上高速了!
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Niccolò Machiavelli





	问就是我也喜欢大波姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> 艾吉奥（性转）/尼可洛  
> 上高速了!

被那身层层叠叠白袍包裹着的艾吉奥匆忙走在威尼斯的月色下。夜晚的湿气过重，继承自乔瓦尼的袍子表面已经凝起了一层露水。她来到泰奥多拉的妓院，试探着轻轻敲了敲那扇脏兮兮的后门。今夜她得同威尼斯的同伴们告别。

等待应门的时间总是很漫长，艾吉奥知道她们会从这座建筑物的某处向外窥探，确认过后再决定是否开门。她并不着急，因为马匹和行李早就准备好了，只待天一亮她就能立即动身前往佛利。期间她有些无聊地用左手捻着右手无名指处的疤痕，从几天前得到这个痕迹之后她就常常这么做。过了许久，一个穿着朴实的女孩打开了小门，将她领进了屋。她们从一处隐蔽又狭窄的楼梯走上楼，艾吉奥能听到走廊那头隐约传来一些不雅的声音。

女孩将她领进了一间大屋，一进门她就看到安东尼奥和泰奥多拉坐在正中的长椅上交谈着，另有一个青年在不耐烦地来回踱步。

“艾吉奥！欢迎你。”泰奥多拉首先起身迎接，安东尼奥则坐在原地不动，只有目光迎上她。她们只拥抱了一下，艾吉奥便问：“罗莎在哪里？”

“她今天不在这里。”安东尼奥有些冷硬地说。

“但明天早上我就……”她不知道她出于什么原因不来见她最后一面，但安东尼奥显然不喜欢这两个女孩之间的友谊。

泰奥多拉见状马上打起圆场：“抱歉，孩子，她今天的确脱不开身。不过下个月我和她可能会去一趟佛利，如果你还在那儿的话我们可以来看望你。”

艾吉奥摆摆手说：“没关系，我只是想简单告个别而已。”说罢她将目光投向那个早就等得不耐烦的青年身上。“马基雅维利，你为什么会在这里？”

“因为我在等你。”

“等我？我以为你早就跟着叔叔他们回托斯卡纳了。”

“我倒也想快点回家，但我得跟你一起去佛利。”

“为什么？”艾吉奥差点笑出来。“难道你们觉得我还需要一个护卫不成？”况且还是一个新手？她不想把打击的话说出口，但马基雅维利看起来还是个孩子。年轻人向她走近一步，艾吉奥注意到他的颧骨在烛火照射中留下两块阴影，他开口说：“我的女士，这只是我的责任。如果您觉得我会拖后腿，请记住您也曾经历过十九岁。男人跟女人本就有着无法逾越的差距，您又是如此优秀的战士，这已经足够让我敬佩了。”他说完快速向前走过艾吉奥身边，只留下一句“早晨在里阿尔托见”便走了。

艾吉奥轻轻咬了咬嘴唇，十年之前她可没想过自己有朝一日会加入刺客兄弟会，马里奥也没期盼过一个女孩能做什么，直到她亲自把袖箭送进乌贝托的心脏。但她像独狼一样远离其他刺客，她虽不拒绝旅伴但不也那么擅长应付和忍耐跟不上的同伴，却更不想在出发之前就把自己唯一的旅伴惹得不高兴。“好吧，我是不是应该努力表现得像一个好前辈？”她心想，但艾吉奥不擅长干这种事，不是她不乐意，而是当对方是个男人的时候这种情况多半发生在床上。

泰奥多拉看着烦恼的刺客说：“别犯愁，艾吉奥，我想他很喜欢你。”艾吉奥有些疑惑地抬头看向修女，对方微笑着耸耸肩说：“直觉罢了。希望你们好好相处。”

第二天一早，艾吉奥比约定时间更早抵达了。那天早上的空气依旧很潮湿，水城被一场大雾包裹了起来，艾吉奥觉得有些冷，不禁有些在心中埋怨起来，但马基雅维利显然没有早到的习惯，踩着点出现在了桥边。

“出发吧，女士，我会跟在您后面。”

“叫我艾吉奥就可以了。”

他点点头说：“那相应地，您也可以直呼我的名字。”

二人一言之后不发地到了港口，他们上岸之后，雾气总算散去，沉闷的气氛却一直都在。只有上午明媚的阳光给艾吉奥带来了一点好心情。他们在驿站弄到了两匹漂亮的马，一前一后走上去往佛利的路。

“我还以为你是个健谈的人。”艾吉奥故意放慢速度，跟他保持在同一水平线上。

“何以见得？”

“你在我叔叔他们面前的时候话很多。”

“我看起来是个啰嗦又无趣的人吗？”

“说必要的话不是啰嗦。但我不知道你是不是无趣，来吧，男孩，说点什么有意思的。”

他皱了皱眉：“我有名字。”

艾吉奥笑起来：“有名字就不是男孩了吗？尼可洛？”

“啊……您就尽管嘲笑吧，如果为此能获得快乐的话。”他看起来既不开心但也不生气，说这话的同时也没把目光投向艾吉奥。

“我不是那种人。”艾吉奥想了想说：“你能拿剑吗？”

“当然，我接受过训练。”

“在马里奥叔叔那里？”

“大部分时候是在佛罗伦萨。在你叔叔那里只有那么几次，他很严厉。”

“所以你是佛罗伦萨人？”

“当然。”

“啊……你或许会知道，我曾经也是佛罗伦萨的公民，我们以前说不定见过。”

“那不可能。”尼可洛笃信地说：“要不然我一定会记得。因为毕竟您……”他说到一半突然卡住，想了想才以比刚才低很多的声音说：“毕竟您是奥迪托雷家的人。”

艾吉奥嘴角忍不住透出笑，她看得出来尼可洛的一丝羞怯，于是有些恶作剧般地突然问：“你逛过妓院吗？”

尼可洛几乎把刚喝的一口水喷出来：“为什么问这个？您……您不会觉得这种话题对女士很不礼貌吗？”

“那有什么的，几乎所有男人谈起这个都不会避讳不是吗？”

“那是在男人之间……对女人就要看是什么情况了，有时候会冒犯有时候却不会，但最好还是选择不聊。”

“你很狡猾啊，男孩。所以看起来是挺有经验的嘛？”

他笑了笑，不置可否。泰奥多拉说的没错，他的确很喜欢艾吉奥，因此并不希望对方看低自己，小心甄别着应该说的话，但他拿不准艾吉奥到底是喜欢更单纯无知一些的，还是更有经验的？或者其实她真的只是把他当作一个孩子来看待，那这未免也让人太沮丧了。

幸好之后他们不再聊这个话题，艾吉奥问了他一些关于兄弟会的事，从而了解到尼可洛加入刺客兄弟会也没超过两年，但他将自己所知道的都一一讲给艾吉奥听，毕竟在这方面艾吉奥比他资历还浅。不过反过来她也会同他交流战斗的经验，尼可洛会专心地听她说话，时不时询问一些细节。有时他们会因专心赶路而沉默上那么一会儿，当艾吉奥转身去看尼可洛的时候，对方总是望着遥远的地方，思绪仿佛不在此处。她忽然有点理解了马里奥为什么要将他留下来陪她，她被当做一个前辈来指点这个孩子。

太阳逐渐上升，气温也开始让人有些难以忍受了。尼可洛将自己的外套脱了下来，艾吉奥却只是将兜帽掀开。此时尼可洛又退到她的左后方，他看到她带着点卷儿的黑色长发被一条颜色鲜红的绑带束在脑后，仿佛在空气中闻到一股香味。

夜晚降临之前，他们在一家郊野客栈落脚了。行程的节奏是由艾吉奥来决定的。由于伊甸碎片现在正被她贴身携带着，她认为应该低调行事以避免敌人发现他们的行踪，且为了让两匹马得到充足的休息，他们没有试图着急着赶路。

尽管旅店的条件很差，艾吉奥还是拿出钱来，硬是让他们给她弄了一大盆热水来泡澡，尼可洛感叹好了一番奥迪托雷的出手阔绰。谁知道晚上的时候旅店的佣人也给他送来了一盆，一开始他还以为是搞错了，直到他去敲了艾吉奥的门才知道那本来就是给他的。

“你用不就完了。”艾吉奥的声音同水声一起从门板那边传来，尼可洛甚至都没意识到自己脸有点发烫。

“我会还你钱的……”他说。

门那边安静了一会儿，尼可洛仿佛听到了她的一声轻笑，最后艾吉奥说：“你过两个钟头之后来一下吧，确认一下明天的行程。”

“好。”他拍了拍脑袋，从来没有觉得自己有这么傻过。要说为什么的话，他觉得自己陷入了恋爱，就算只是一时间的兴趣，他知道这种渴望无法轻易抹除。但他对此又有些不知所措，因为艾吉奥又不是其他莺莺燕燕，他提醒自己她甚至是个刺客、一个杀手、隐于人群的利刃、他的同僚和可敬的前辈。他虽然没说，但又不是没听过她的事迹，也不是没见过她作为战士时的姿态，他的确是敬佩她的。艾吉奥身上作为“女人”的部分好像被她自己刻意掩埋起来，兜帽和刺客白袍将她藏在阴影里，但显露出来的那一小部分也足够吸引他了。

尼可洛把自己泡进水里，为了分散注意，他开始思考起抵达佛利之后的事宜。

大约两个钟头之后，尼可洛敲了敲她的房门，他不觉得大半夜进女士的房间是件正常事。好在艾吉奥也没想让他进门，只是站在门口向他简单交代了第二天的事宜。她穿了一件宽松的长袍，可不像那件刺客白袍一样能盖住她能称得上不凡的身材。他尽量专心听她说话但不去思考她本身的事情。白天似有似无的那股香味现在无比浓烈，搞得他有些头晕。他没敢看艾吉奥，只想快些结束难熬的谈话。

“尼可洛？”艾吉奥突然喊他的名字。

“嗯？”他脸上没有什么表情。

“我说完了。”

“嗯……那么我……唔……”

他还没能说完就被柔软的嘴唇堵住了嘴巴，艾吉奥只比他矮了那么一点点，轻而易举地就够到了他的脸。等尼可洛反应过来时，他已经被艾吉奥拽进了房间，她将他用力按在门板上，亲吻却十分绵柔。

尼可洛试图推开她：“等……等一下……艾吉奥……”

她看到他面红耳赤的样子，不由得愉快地坏笑起来。“你需要我。”她说着又将他拉到椅子上坐下来，自己却跨坐在他身上，双腿夹在他腰的两侧，把他死死按在了椅子上。

“她好轻！”他心想，同时发现她底下根本什么都没穿，那具柔软的身体正紧贴着他。

艾吉奥低头看着他说：“但我还挺讨厌你的。”

尼可洛知道自己那玩意儿硬了，甚至已经顶到了艾吉奥，对方肯定也感觉到了。他试图镇定下来，直接了当地问她：“为什么？”

“我讨厌你打量我的眼神。”

“我没……唔……”

艾吉奥捏住了他的脸。

“可别说你没有。”

“好吧，对不起……我只是习惯性去观察……”

“因为你不信任我？”

“一部分原因。”他顿了顿：“因为你一直游离在我们之外。”

“兄弟会？你们？”艾吉奥笑了笑：“你认为你在他们当中吗？”她将尼可洛无处安放的左手一把抓起，拎着他那只干干净净的无名指，那里没有刺客的烙印。

“不。我只是还没准备好。”他诚实地回答了。“但我同他们一起。”

“所以是谁让你监视我？沃尔佩？还是我叔叔？”

“这不是监视，艾吉奥……也没人指使我，这是完全属于我自己的行为，而我只是……好奇。”他直视着她的眼睛，努力不去看她有些滑落的衣襟，那里已经隐约露出了曼妙的沟壑。

“……马里奥从前根本没指望过让我加入你们，他不会把我交给任何所谓的‘前辈’，不会主动教导我。”她盯着他，语气里有些冰冷：“因为这本该是我的哥哥或者我的弟弟来做的事，但他们都死了。”

尼可洛这下明白她为什么突然发起脾气来了，马里奥确实对他说过“你跟着艾吉奥磨练和学习”。他说：“我认为他只是想保护你，也许你并不接受，你也可以不去接受。但无论如何，你证明了你自己，也获得了认可。”他试探着去抓住她捏着他脸的左手，将手指放在那个疤痕上。艾吉奥没有说话，他不知道自己是否安抚了她的心情。“另外……”他不由自主将眼神移开：“如果您觉得被冒犯到的话我真的很抱歉。”

他们都心知肚明，尼可洛在指他第一次见她时就盯着她看那件事。

艾吉奥沉默了一会儿，他不敢看她。她甩开了尼可洛的手，一把摸到他的胯间：“那我实行一点报复总可以吧？”说着便隔着衣料搓揉起他的下体。

“啊……艾吉奥……”他吸了一口气，这报复未免也太美妙了一点。只是此时他突然闪过一个念头：“马里奥会不会因此打断他的腿？”但这个念头只持续了不到一秒钟就被腿间的触感冲散了，那玩意儿已经硬得有些发疼了。他想抓住她并推开她，尽管他说不出哪里不对，毕竟憧憬的女性正半裸地坐在他身上替他手淫，看起来没有理由拒绝。可他想先稍微冷静一下，一切并不像他预期的那样发展。

他在心里给自己找了好几个借口之后才意识到自己其实很害羞。

艾吉奥显然比他自己更了解这个事实，她把他按了回去，趁着他不注意的时候用那条鲜红的绑带将他的手死死绑在了椅背后面。

“艾吉奥……！？”

“别想着溜啊，Machia。”她又露出那个坏笑。

“Machia？”

“这是只限于今晚的可爱昵称。”艾吉奥从他身上下来，低下身子把他的裤子扒开，开始用嘴巴去欺负他酸胀的部位。

这下子就算不用看镜子他也知道自己脸已经红得不像话了，尼可洛并不想表现得像个雏儿，但艾吉奥看起来比他更有经验。好吧，她比他还多活了十年呢，这够她积累多少“使人愉悦的经验”？

她舔舐着、吮吸着它，恰到好处地刺激着最敏感的部位，把唾液涂抹在每一个地方。尼可洛想起她刚刚就是用那柔软的嘴唇同他接吻。他轻声喘息着，除了努力试图解开绑在手腕上的缎子什么也做不了。他感觉自己快射出来了……如果是那样，也太丢脸了，于是他恳求她慢一些，但艾吉奥不为所动，继续专心致志地吞吐着。最后在他快要忍不住的时候，她终于停了下来。

那根又红又涨的阴茎就那么湿嗒嗒地突然被晾在了空气中，沾满了他的前液和艾吉奥的唾液。掌握主动权的一方不再取悦它，而是再次坐到他身上，开始解他的衣服。她让他将腿并拢，把自己的下身贴上他的阴茎，尼可洛感觉到她那里更是一片泥泞，温暖黏稠的液体和阴唇包裹着它，像她的嘴唇一样“舔舐”着它。两个部位紧紧吸在一起，尼可洛感到有好几次自己差一点就要捅进去了。

艾吉奥亲吻他的身体，时不时在中意的地方啃咬几下，尤其重点照顾了两个乳尖，现在它们一个正被她含在嘴里，另一个被手指搓揉着。她同时微微扭动着腰肢，用另一个“唇”来回摩擦着他的阴茎。

“哈……啊……艾吉奥……”他眯着眼，几乎到了极限，现在他只想操进她的身体，想抚摸她柔软的胸部。她的双乳比他想象的还要大上一圈，尼可洛后来才知道艾吉奥平日都用布条将它们绑紧，为了掩盖身材，也为了行动起来更加方便。尽管已经近在咫尺，他从未如此渴望过一位女性的身体。

“忍不住了吗？Machia？”她把手指伸进他半张开的嘴，恶意地在口腔中肆虐了一番。尼可洛将舌头伸出来，有些讨好般地舔着她的手指。他的眼角和脸都已经通红。被绑住的双手使他无法进一步动作，他只能扭动下身在同艾吉奥的磨蹭中寻求更多安慰。

“看吧，你根本不必掩饰的。”她凑在他耳边说着，尼可洛听到她微微的呼吸，那气息吹过他的耳朵让他又是一阵激灵。她把放在他嘴里的手拿开说：“那晚我都看到了，也都听到了。”

尼可洛愣了一下，随即羞耻地别过头去。自己之前偷偷在房间自慰的事情已经被对方知道了，还有什么比这个更糟糕的呢？他那时候不由自主喊出了幻想对象的名字。

“艾吉奥……”他闭着眼睛小声呜咽，就像当时一样。而被他当做性幻想的当事人此刻正微笑着，觉得他实在是可爱。

艾吉奥终于再次握住他的阴茎，这次她撑在尼可洛身上，把它对准了自己的小穴，然后缓缓坐了下去。她一面这么做一面说：“你很奇怪……我看得到你的渴望，也看得到你毫不掩饰，但你却表现得很害羞，这是因为我吗？”

“唔……”他露出一个苦笑，反正都已经够丢人了。他说：“是的，因为我爱慕您。”

她的身体温柔地包裹住了他，那里又湿又暖，只要艾吉奥轻轻一动，一层层紧贴的皱褶就会轻柔地按摩着他的阴茎，他为此不断喘息着。

艾吉奥笑起来，双手扶着他的肩，开始上下来回移动，她的双脚踮在地上，这个姿势并不好发力，因此在来回几趟之后，她也因为有些疲惫而开始大声喘息，中间还夹杂着因为快感而发出的娇嫩呢喃。为了使她不那么辛苦，尼可洛也配合她抽动着，在他向上顶和艾吉奥向下坐的瞬间，他感到自己深入到了她的最里面，艾吉奥发出一声娇喘。于是有些报复性地，她收紧了小穴的内壁，一阵阵地夹紧他的下体，那搞得尼可洛又爽又痛。

“你喜欢我操你吗？Machia？”

他用色情的喘息回答了她。虽然不想承认，但他可不是正在被这个女人操吗！这事要被他的朋友知道了他肯定会被笑一辈子。他索性安慰自己：这可是他从第一次见面就想跟她上床的人，无论如何都是值的。

尼可洛有点眼巴巴地望着他的“好前辈”：“我可以抱您吗？”

艾吉奥低头看着依旧面红耳赤的年轻人，她确实把他欺负了一通，现在给他一点甜头也无妨，于是她往前抱住他并伸手去解那条绑带。但是等她摸到他的手腕时才发现尼可洛已经不知道什么时候就挣脱了绑缚。

尼可洛讪讪地笑着，艾吉奥一怒之下凑到脖颈上狠狠咬了他一口，同时又一次用力夹紧。

“嘶……轻一点……”

他决定不再拘束，双手开始去解艾吉奥身上的袍子，那件白色长袍很快就被丢到了地上，果不其然，那底下也什么都没穿。他毫不避讳地盯着她的身体，此时若是还要坚持矜持，那才是对她的不礼貌。艾吉奥身上各处都布有大大小小的疤痕，他认为那平添了不少性感。

下体的刺激一直没有间断过，艾吉奥根本不想给他有喘息的机会。尼可洛舔了舔嘴唇，看着居高临下的艾吉奥，将双手轻轻抚上那对巨乳，缓缓地搓揉着她最柔软的部位。他揉捏着她的乳头，那里很快挺立了起来，艾吉奥回报了他几声轻轻的叹息。但是他根本无法完全握住她的乳房，它们像快要满溢的两只水袋在他手掌之间摇晃。他最后上前抱住她，像个孩子一样将脸埋进她的胸前。

“唔……这是我见过最美的胸部……”他红着脸小声说。

“呵……谢谢你的夸赞。”她再次捏住他的脸，迫使他抬头看向她，然后低下头去奖励了他一个轻巧的吻。

艾吉奥抓紧他，开始加大了动作，淫荡的液体越流越多，顺着小穴流到他的腿上，流到椅子上，又滴到地板上。旅店的隔音很差，但他们根本没打算掩饰什么，无论是交合的声音还是两人各自有意无意的娇喘声都没刻意去压低。

尼可洛一手抓着她的腰以便用力，一手依旧执着地搓揉着她的胸部：“哈啊……艾吉奥……我……”

她低声说：“不许……我没允许……你不可以射出来……”

“呜……但我……”

“不许。”她说。“你得取悦我……这还不足够。”

尼可洛只好努力忍住那股冲动，但是他的头脑已经快要一片空白了，只剩下那个洞穴里留下的致命的触感，它挤压着，摩擦着，一遍遍刺激着他。

等到他反应过来的时候，他已经双抓着艾吉奥的腰开始冲刺了，那让他怎么忍得住。他看到艾吉奥潮红的脸，回想起第一次看到她时她正在同罗德里格战斗，她游刃有余地穿梭在敌人之间，轻松地带走他们的生命。当她把兜帽掀开，尼可洛才看到她的脸，一张柔和而坚毅的脸，一张美丽的脸蛋，在嘴唇上留下了疤痕，但没有毁掉她的容颜，反而更加让他想要去亲吻他的嘴唇，他想要亲吻那疤痕。此时他有些痴迷地去吻她，同时用超越刚刚所有抽插的力度去顶撞着她的身体，一个劲地将液体射在她的身体里。

他射得干干净净，更多的液体滴落在地板上。

艾吉奥伏在他肩头大口喘着气。这时候他才回过神来说：“抱歉……”

“哈啊……操你的……”艾吉奥骂道。“去床上。”

“………”

他抱紧她，艰难地起身，他们没法一直保持“连接”，阴茎从她身体里滑落，白色液体从她腿间流出，弄得到处都是。尼可洛还没脱光衣服，但他现在不想去考虑弄脏衣服的问题了。

他把她放在床上，跪趴在她的上方看着她。但他感到有些虚脱，没什么信心能够马上再来一次。

艾吉奥却突然翻身，抓着他的肩膀滚了半圈，又一次把他压在身下。

“您很喜欢在上面啊。”

“那得看情况，我亲爱的。”她看起来还没玩够，突然把手指按在他的后穴上：“你用过这里吗？”

尼可洛再一次涨红了脸：“没……没有……我又不是……”实话实说，他不是没妄想过操男人这档子事，尽管鸡奸有着被吊死的风险，但依旧有很多人乐意偷着去操那些年轻漂亮的男孩，对于已经体验过妓院的尼可洛来说是件迟早会因为好奇而去尝试的事情。只是问题在于，他没想过自己有可能是被干的那一个，而且对方还是女人。

“拜托……您难道真的……”他几乎有些恳求的意思了，没想到艾吉奥的兴趣这么……但她还真能操他不成？这句话在艾吉奥不知道从哪里掏出一个木质的假阳具时被堵了回去。他感觉自己浑身都在冒冷汗：“为什么您会有这种东西？”

“为你准备的，就当是刚刚的小惩罚。”艾吉奥笑着说，又一次把意欲起身的尼可洛按了回去。“我会让你满足的，我保证。”她说着就开始将一瓶液体倒在手指上，毫不犹豫地伸向了尼可洛的后穴。

“呜啊……艾吉奥……”他在她刚刚把食指和中指塞进入口口时就紧张得叫了出来。

艾吉奥往前挪了挪，使得他将双腿分得更开了。这让他更加羞耻，干脆直接用一只手捂上眼睛。艾吉奥觉得他实在过于好笑，于是两根将手指整个塞进他的身体里，尼可洛传来一阵阵呜咽声。

屁眼里被塞了东西的感觉很奇特，说不上舒服但也说不上难受，只是感受到艾吉奥在他身体里探寻他便越发觉得难为情，这让他想到在他的阴茎进入艾吉奥的身体的时候，她是不是也是类似的感觉？他闭着眼睛，眼前却还是浮现出刚刚艾吉奥高潮时候的脸。

那些抹在他后面做润滑的液体有股淡淡的香味，尼可洛不想好奇它的成分，他只想知道艾吉奥是不是故意要搞他才准备的这些玩意儿。

“为了不让你受伤……”艾吉奥的声音从头顶传来：“放松一点，我们还要加把劲。”她说着涂抹上更多那种液体，塞进更多的手指，指尖刮蹭着他的内壁，尼可洛感到身体逐渐发烫，刚刚还不存在的舒适感之后又逐渐转变为某种欲望。他对自己身体的良好适应感到惊讶和羞耻。

艾吉奥很快结束了准备，她伏在他身上，胯间那些糟糕的液体还在滴落，一滴滴冰冰凉凉地落在尼可洛的腿上。她给那只假阴茎也抹上了液体，往尼可洛的后面塞过去，对方不由得抖了一下。“你干嘛表现得像个处女一样胆小，它很安全，我不会伤到你的。”艾吉奥说。

对于艾吉奥的抱怨他不想说半个字，我都已经任由姐姐您摆布了就不要再为难我了吧！他微微抬起身子，这才看到那个玩具表面还布满了细小的圆形凸起，现在他真的感觉自己是一个正在被粗壮大汉操的柔弱处女。

“艾吉奥……拜托放过我吧……”

“我说过我会让你满意的。”

“现在看来是您……呜……您不满意啊？”

“放松……你一会儿就会享受它了。”

“哈……可是现在…啊…很痛啊。”

“抱歉…亲爱的，我会慢一点的。”艾吉奥说着终于停了手，直到尼可洛适应了一会儿她才继续深入。她抬眼看着正处在水深火热当中的尼可洛，他痛苦地皱着眉，眼角已经因为疼痛而挤出了眼泪。这下她终于有点心软了，开始怀疑自己是不是做的太过了。

但她停了片刻之后，尼可洛却说：“我又适应一点了……我想……您可以继续。”

“你确定吗？”

“事到如今您是可怜起我来了吗……？”他露出一个看起来不那么愉快的笑容，瞥了一眼自己的下方说：“实际上我……”

他的一瞥没逃过艾吉奥的眼睛，她低头，看到尼可洛身体的变化。“你……硬了？”她笑着，再将那个玩具往深处捅了一下：“因为这个？”

“啊……”

“还是因为疼痛？”

又一下。

“呜啊……啊…”

“你比我想象的要适合这个游戏，Machia。”

他们花了好些时间才勉强让尼可洛适应了这个玩具，艾吉奥已经快失去耐心了，她将露在外面的长长的另一段迫不及待地塞进自己的身体里，再用几根皮质的绑带将玩具固定在自己身上。

“好了。”她说，然后开始来回操弄尼可洛的后穴。

那些凸起碾压着他柔软的内部，有时候蹭到某个他说不清的地方便会带来一阵奇特的快感，但同时他也感觉到疼痛，那些疼痛触动着他，也一样带来某种说不清的快意。

她的胸部还在他眼前晃动，他勉强坐起来想抱着她。

“呜……呜啊…艾吉奥……呜……”

“呼……啊……帮我个忙……Machia……”

她凑过去，让他抱住她，将他的一只手放到自己的阴蒂上。尼可洛知道怎么取悦那个地方，他熟练地按摩着那一点，新的液体从艾吉奥身体里流出。她越来越兴奋，在他的耳边连连叫喊。艾吉奥突然伸手握住他的阴茎，不放过任何刺激他的机会。

同时体验着前面和后面的刺激，尼可洛觉得自己马上又要高潮了。他趴在艾吉奥的肩头，把脸埋到她的头发里，他很喜欢她头发的味道。

“哈啊……艾…吉奥……我…我可以……吗…？我想…呜…”

艾吉奥越发卖力地操着他，他差点抓不住她，被那只阴茎冲击得话也讲不清楚，只剩下零散的音调和阵阵呜咽声。

他们在差不多相同的时间抵达了高潮。尼可洛射在了她的身上，连带着之前的各种各样的液体，两人身上和床上都狼狈不堪。

艾吉奥似乎终于玩累了，之后她都懒得把玩具从身上取下来，躺在尼可洛的身上安静地休息了十来分钟。

他们费了了神才把各自身上清理干净，并且决定一同到尼可洛的房间去休息。等最终躺下之后，尼可洛却背对着艾吉奥蜷缩在角落一言不发。

“怎么了？”艾吉奥将一条腿搭在床伴身上，但对方不为所动。“难道是因为被上了所以还在难为情吗？”

“嗯……”

艾吉奥笑出声来，他真的像个刚经历初夜的处女。

她凑过去轻轻吻了吻他的耳朵：“晚安，Machia。”

不过尼可洛的这份难为情再第二天上路的时候就已经烟消云散了，因为他尴尬地发现自己骑马的时候后穴痛得要命，之前的羞耻瞬间就转变成了对艾吉奥的怨怼。他无视了艾吉奥幸灾乐祸的大笑，想要赶到她前面去，却因为颠簸而疼得叫出声来，于是艾吉奥笑得更大声了。


End file.
